The invention relates to a power electronics module and a hybrid module for hybrid driven machines, particularly vehicles with a hybrid drive, which have a combination of electric and internal combustion engines.
The valuable contribution of prior art DE 10 2012 222 110 A1 shows a clutch device with an actuating device for a drive train of a motor vehicle, comprising an internal combustion engine, an electric machine with a stator and a rotor, and a transmission device, with the clutch device being arranged in the drive train between the internal combustion engine, on the one side, and the electric machine as well as the transmission device, at the other side, with the clutch device and the actuating device being integrated in the rotor of the electric machine in order to improve the clutch device with regards to its design and/or function.
The inventors set out to further improve the devices of prior art. In particular, the costs and/or assembly expense should be reduced and/or the reliability should be increased.